Beginnings of a Hero
by Party-In-France's-Pants
Summary: The story of how Fanboy's parents met, and he came to be.
1. A Book Worm

((When I started typing this early in the morning yesterday, something happened to it. I was trying to find the file, but I just couldn't. It irritates me to know I have to retype things. Well, that's the last time I'm going to stay up really late and attempt making a story :I

Anyway, I really wanted to avoid writing about something like this. It just sounded like an awful idea, but here I am anyway.))

Chapter 1:

In a wealthy neighborhood guarded by white walls and an iron gate lived a woman in her early twenties. She lived with her parents in a well kept mansion. She was often seen as having more natural beauty and was typically made fun of by the other women her age in the upper class neighborhood. Her parents and some men would always say that there was nothing wrong with her. She had waist length light brown hair that curled at the tips. Her skin was naturally tan. She was slim and healthy but never showed off her body. Unfortunately, she wasn't just targeted for her appearance, they also made jokes about how she'd been single for a little over twenty years. Many of her own family members would push her into marriage or at least a date with another wealthy man that had a good reputation. It was never what she wanted.

Miranda Consuela Villanueva was a woman who enjoyed being alone just as much as she enjoyed being with her best friend, Agnes Nakasawa. Miranda loved anything to do with books which is why her room was filled with bookshelves. The places she would often be found were the public library, her mansion's private library, and sitting in a tree at the park with her face stuck in the pages of one of her favorite stories. She had a job at the Galaxy Hills Daily newspaper company. Thanks to her family's wealth and good standing in the market, she managed to get a high paying position. Miranda didn't fully enjoy her job though. Whatever displeasure she received either came from the broken, untruthful articles, or the man who was the son of her boss who constantly flirted with her despite her showing a clear disinterest in him. Her dream job was to write books to her heart's content.

"Miranda~!"

The half-Spanish woman snapped awake to the sound of her mother calling her. She opened her eyes and looked around her room in a daze. She couldn't remember when she fell asleep, but there was an opened book on her lap facing page side down. Miranda placed the book on a shelf next to her and got off the hanging, basket chair. She stretched out her back.

"I'm coming, Mother!" Miranda called back and marched out of her room despite what clothes she was wearing.

If she wasn't going anywhere or had no plans, Miranda was normally wearing her pajamas. That day's pj's were a pair of short but loose gray shorts, and a short sleeved brown shirt that had a picture of a monkey and pink text. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail using a purple scrunchie.

Waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs in the foyer was the man she despised most. He was dressed in his best suit and had his dark hair neatly combed back. There was no mistaking that he was there solely to impress her parents and hopefully her. Miranda nearly froze but continued walking down the stairs lazily, rolling her eyes and cursing under her breath.

"Miranda! Why are you still wearing that?" Her father asked her.

Miranda knew that he was only asking that because they had a very "important" guest. "I was asleep, Daddy." She replied with a faked, yet sweet smile.

"Now, now. She's a big girl. She can wear what she pleases."

The comment made her want to put her fighting skills to use, but she held it back; only letting out a sigh.

Her mother cleared her throat, bringing attention to the reason why he was there. "Mr. James Bradimoore is here on this lovely day to accept your birthday invitation in person."

Miranda put her hands on her hips and cocked her head to the side. She certainly didn't remember sending a man like him anything. She wanted her twenty-third birthday party to be small, her guests to be only people she respected and actually liked being around. It was no surprise that her parents wanted the opposite. Though that didn't stop her from becoming annoyed.

"Oh, how lovely." Miranda released another fake smile. "It's a bit too soon for you to do such a thing when my birthday is nearly three weeks away... idiot." The last word was added in the tiniest whisper.

The face James made silently said he heard her. He narrowed his eyes at Miranda and stepped forward.

"I just wanted to make sure I got the message loud and clear."

James's smile made Miranda feel queasy. She hoped he didn't want to shake her hand or give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Well, I get it. You'll be coming to _my __**party**_. You don't have to bring a gift or anything!" Miranda added with an awkward laugh.

"No! I'll bring the most hardest working employee what she deserves. It'll be a surprise I know you'll love, Miranda."

The way he said her name made the corner of her mouth and eye twitch. "Sounds... _lovely_..."

"Well, I ought to head off. Don't want to be late for that board meeting, Mr. Villanueva!" James nodded in the direction of her father who returned the gesture.

Before leaving, James took a gentle hold of Miranda's hand and kissed it softly. He winked at her and was led out by one of their butlers. It took everything in her power to not throw up on the waxed ceramic floors. She watched James leave; glad that the short but painful moment was over. She couldn't hold back the groan that escaped her lips when her parents turned to her with expressions that showed they were slightly annoyed but still trying to be pleasant.

"Isn't that nice of him, Miranda?" Her mother chirped like a bird. "He'll be showing up at your party with a really nice gift!"

"Yes. He sure does have a busy schedule to keep up with. He said that he wouldn't miss your party for the world." Her father chipped in.

That type of behavior happened so often Miranda already knew how to respond to it. _Just play along. It doesn't matter if they know what you really think_.

Miranda placed her hands behind her back, wringing them out of sight. "Yes. I'm looking forward to it."

"We just want the best for you, Miranda." Her mother placed a caring hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"I know." She responded through clenched teeth. "I have to go get ready for a girl date with Agnes!"

Miranda wasted no time dashing up the stairs and back to her room. She would always find herself in one of those nice-boy-comes-over-and-he's-obviously-flirting-so -how-about-the-parents-help scenarios. She slammed the door to her bedroom, placing her back against the door and sliding down it with an irritated puff of air.

"They never make it easy do they?"

((_Agnes_ is the name of Yo's mother according to the FBCC wikia. I'm not sure how true that is, but I'm terrible at coming up with names so I just used that.

Depending on how this goes, I'll continue writing this.))


	2. A Daredevil

((I'm not sure if I've mentioned this already, but I've been in summer for like four weeks, and I thought I would work on my stories more. Apparently I've been too busy doing other things. I have a lot I need to do around the house, and my dad uses the computer a lot to plays game on his Facebook which I warned him not to even get. Nooneeverlistenstome ;-; I used to have my own laptop, but it's kind of broken.

I should mention that there is some cursing in this.))

Chapter 2: A Daredevil

The ATV shot across the grass; only appearing as a black blur to anyone who blinked as it zoomed by. An Asian man stood in the middle of it's path, curling his arms around himself every time it came near. He hesitantly pushed his glasses up his nose and shakily wrote something on a clipboard.

"Be careful, Toby!" He shouted at the taller man on the ATV though he was positive he couldn't hear him over the sound of the roaring engine.

The man riding the vehicle made a sharp turn, lifting half of it off the ground. He made a muffled noise of excitement from under the helmet and turned around to see if his best friend saw it. The other man rolled his eyes before quickly running to his aid when he heard the sound of rubber against wood.

"Toby, where are you? To- Oh, shit!" He had discovered the ATV going up a tree, engine still running. "Oh no! No no no no no! Where are you?! Are you under it...?"

"Hey, Spence~!"

The man jumped, causing his glasses to fall off his face. Behind him, was his best friend since jr. high school, Tobias Crannaple Jr. He had managed to jump off the ATV before it hit the tree. The flat-headed man removed the helmet and give his friend a teasing smile.

"Don't ever do that again!" Spencer yelled at him. "I was actually legitimately worried about you! I hate it when you do this to me..."

Tobias laughed and turned off the ATV's engine. The vehicle fell over with a thud. "Oh, c'mon! Don't get your panties in a knot."

Spencer let a chuckle slip through but quickly cleared his throat. "That was a precious piece of technology I built with my own two hands."

Tobias watched the other man kneel down to cradle the ATV and making soft crying noises. He ran a hand through his short, brown messy hair and whistled.

"Technically speaking, someone from Japan built it, but you just added on to it."He corrected him.

Spencer suddenly stopped running his fingertips across the leather seat to look up at Tobias who was giving him a crooked grin. He stood up and brushed the dirt from his jeans away, trying to regain calmness.

"Right... Ummm... Well, that was an _okay_ test run. My- Wait a minute. Where's my clipboard? Oh no! Where's my-" Tobias shoved the item to his chest. "Oh, thank you."

"You're such a little nerd with the way you freak out all the time." Tobias laughed and unzipped the skin tight leather suit a third of the way down.

"It's not funny, daredevil. I take as much pride in my technology as you do in your super heroing."

Tobias Crannaple II was a risk taker. He had to be. It was the only way he could get his second "job" done.

The tall, peach skinned man was not only a twenty-five-year-old with a dead end job at an office building, he was also the town's most arguably famous super hero, next to Manarctica of course.

In his office work, Tobias was treated like dirt. It didn't surprise him though. He had one of the lowest jobs; taking phone calls and dealing with angry clients who couldn't get over the fact they weren't always as right as they believed. He had a tiny cubicle that had a few of his favorite items scattered around. There were posters of iconic heroes and little figurines on his desk. It made him feel a little different compared to the all the other plain, white cubicles he was surrounded by. Tobias did have an "office buddy" that often confided in him. His boss, a much shorter and skinnier man by the name of Harry Dinklewittz, seemed to hate him for no reason. At least that's how Tobias saw it.

As a hero, he went by the name _Fanman_. He wasn't the first one to use that name, and he hoped he wouldn't be the last. Even though he took to saving people from danger in a small town, he noted that he had many fans. Like Manarctica, Fanman had some merchandise such as plush dolls, action figures, and even comic books in which he appeared with the ice based man. As much as the items brought him joy, he would have preferred if they didn't exist. Even though in his actual workplace, Tobias was treated unfairly and typically put down and belittled, Fanman was the leader of a small group of heroes who looked up to him. Other people, most but not all, treated Fanman like a savior, but that's what he was wasn't he?

Spencer just so happened to be the one who supplied him with any electronics he would need. The water tower above his one bedroom apartment had been converted into a secret base that hid all of his belongings. With help from Spencer, the old water tower became what it was. Tobias truly valued the other man no matter who he himself was at any moment.

"Remember that we have to do lookout tonight for the town."

Tobias nodded his head. "Hey, how about we test drive it in the desert next time?"

Spencer rolled his eyes, brushed a few stray strands of black hair out of his eyes, and pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. "Hmph! With my luck you'd end up hitting a cactus."

Tobias laughed and pulled the ATV off the tree to examine the burn marks left behind by the tires. "When is that air vehicle going to be ready?"

"What do you need a thing like that for anyway? You've never gone to another city just to save someone have you?"

"No, but it would be really nice to show off a thing like that. Besides, more villains have been showing up lately, and they're getting harder to defeat."

((_Spencer_ is the name of Yo's dad according to the FBCC wikia. Once again, I don't know how true that is, but I went with it anyway. About the name of Fanboy's dad, because Fandork's real name may possibly be Tobias Crannaple III, it seemed obvious that his name would be Tobias Crannaple Jr./ Tobias Crannaple II.))


End file.
